RWBY: The Twin Wolves in Velvet's Heart
by Xera Stark
Summary: Velvet has always had a hard life. Anxiety followed her wherever she went and places where anxiety took another painful hold over her... she avoided. School became the only place she forced herself to go. But, the world began to change. Her life changed. And when she met an affectionate girl that lived as her roommate? Her heart did too. This one-shot is her happy ending.


The Twin Wolves in Velvet's Heart

Velvet Scarlatina's rabbit ears peered over the collections of walls spanning across the floor of the store. Countless lenses, tripods, tools for studio and lighting, all of it lined the walls she browsed. An assortment of bags, cases, and even apparel suited for photography all hung on the back wall.

Her chocolate brown eyes took in their appearances with interest as she turned her attention to the back. A set of thin brown boots lightly tapped along the tiled floor as she made her way over, bringing her to a low crouch in front of a few of the lower cases.

"Pricey, aren't you?" A beautifully accented voice smoothly left her lips as she tucked a strand of long brown hair behind her ear, revealing her pale cheeks and reserved yet affectionate face.

Several bags and satchels organized themselves in front of her as she took them all in, searching for one that peaked her interest. Soon, though, her brown eyes came to a rest along the simple design of a satchel-like case.

It wasn't as shapely as the others, but the golden embroidery and motif across its fabric caught her eye. A subtle yet definitive trim of similar gold traced its contours nicely, and above all, the base color of this particular casement matched her overall attire.

She reached out with a pale hand and grazed her delicate fingers across its soft surface. Its material was velvety, yet her experienced eye also took in the harder borders of gold as an enduring metal.

"This'll last me a while." She smiled happily, standing up with the satchel. It came with the accessory of a brown strap and was in the shape of something akin to a rectangular box. It sported a detailed latch at its front and hung down to dangle supportively against her waist.

The new case accompanied her clothing exceptionally well, something her old roommate would greatly approve of. Fate had an eye for fashion. And, it was all thanks to that compassionate roommate that Velvet fell in love with the color brown.

It just… fit her so well. It matched her rabbit ears and hair and, as Fate pointed out several times in the past, it also matched her eyes.

A golden zipped long-sleeved brown jacket adorned her form, encompassing a semi-translucent black undershirt. It was a comfortable combination that she found to be a rather recurring pattern among her fashion choices. A belt of leather embraced in a segmented golden shell wrapped around her waist and resided atop a pair of fitting brown short-shorts with their own band of gold trim.

Her self-consciousness always got in the way of revealing too much of her milky skin, so she always threw on a pair of form-fitting black leggings beneath those shorts that tucked into her boots.

The unmistakable comfort of her clothes was a major influence on what she wore, however, her girlfriend always tried to get her into wearing slightly more revealing attire.

"Awww, that looks so _cute_ on you!"

Speaking of which…

"And look! It even matches your color scheme. I told you that we could find something you'd love in here." Her girlfriend complimented with a glint of affection in her red eyes.

Standing at an inch taller than herself, which was only five feet and seven inches, the other girl swept in and snuck closely into her side. She quickly found that her free hand was also soon occupied by an equally soft and pale hand, and it wasn't long before their fingers were intertwined.

Causing a slight blush to rise in her cheeks, a response that she couldn't seem to shake or get used to the feeling of.

"Come on, Fate. It's not _that_ expressive. It's just a new case for my camera." Velvet glanced to her side, only to turn straight into a kiss that Fate stole from her soft and slightly heated cheek.

"You and I both know that anything you wear expresses the beauty and attractiveness of your figure. Now, come on. Let's buy it and head back into town."

"R-right." Velvet said, slipping for a moment with her words. Or, lack thereof. The two of them walked hand in hand to the register and purchased their findings, earning a couple compliments from the cashier about their coupling.

Something Fate was entirely content to flaunt.

The two of them soon made it out of the store and started walking down the street, passing several other residents of Vale as they traversed down the city's bends.

"You know, you don't _always_ have to show us off." Velvet said with a small sigh, but with no contempt in her words.

"I know. But I'm just trying to help you solve your reserved nature and get you out of your shell." Fate replied with her own genuine smile.

At first, she may have come across as flaunting, overly affectionate, and outspoken. But Velvet knew from personal experience that there was a lot about Fate that not many people knew about. Her compassion and affection being some of the hidden aspects of her girlfriend, "And I am very thankful for that."

Velvet was always a reserved person. It was something that stemmed from her childhood and growing up in a judgmental world and upbringing. Her school life had been subjective and difficult, most days she spent alone in her room.

Not wanting to so much as venture out into the world. Her anxiety had always followed her, and whenever she had moments that terrified her and hurt her, she just wouldn't associate herself with that anymore.

If her anxiety started acting up in town, she would associate that town with being a reason for that, and just simply avoided town each day afterward. Pretty soon, school was the only thing she was willing to go to for the sole sake of learning.

Continuing her education was important to her, despite the pain and anxiety that came with it.

Thankfully, as the world began to change, several laws began falling into place that frowned upon looking down on the faunus.

Her life began to change.

She, herself, was a faunus. A rabbit-faunus, to be exact. And her life had always consisted of bullies and loneliness. When school finally ended, all of that… changed.

The new laws were surprisingly enforced. And, halfway through college, it was as if the subjugation of faunus as a whole was entirely extinguished.

She could finally be called an equal to the rest of humanity. Something a faunus couldn't do a few years ago. Her roommate in college, Fate, had never been a fan of the subjugation of faunus. Mainly because, well… she was a faunus herself.

A wolf faunus.

Fate was the first friend Velvet made that saw her as a real person.

 _She_ was the reason why Velvet started getting over her own anxiety. It was the start of her new life, and with that, came a new way of living it. Fate made strides, leaps, and bounds, in helping her open up to the world again.

No longer being a shut in from society.

No longer being afraid of what might happen to her.

When she was with Fate, she just felt… safe. More safe than she's ever felt in her entire life. It was a feeling that she fell in love with, and over her years in college, something that also developed into so much more after that.

Then, when she learned of Fate's secret, it was no longer a question of what would happen if she confessed.

It was a matter of _how_ and _when_ to do it. She learned a lot about Fate that night. A secret that was kept for so long had been revealed to her, someone so shut away from the world and insignificant. It was her that Fate divulged the deepest parts of her life to.

Fate decided to tell her about something that had been hidden away from the world. And, she wanted her to be the first one to know about it. It took her a _long_ time to finally come to terms with it on her own.

So, when Fate told Velvet that she was going to tell her about it? To _show_ her why she'd kept that secret locked away from society?

Velvet… didn't know what to say.

Throughout the few years that they grew to know one another, she had already slowly begun to grow suspicious of certain moments she happened to catch.

She had always assumed them to be tricks of her imagination.

So, when Fate sat her down and… opened up to her. She realized how difficult it was to really open up to someone since Fate had such a hard time doing so. It was… odd. Seeing someone so confident, so proud and outgoing, someone so unequivocally teasing and flirty… become someone so cautious, worried, and afraid.

It was the first time she truly understood Fate. She realized that night that she had her own struggles she was dealing with.

And, instead of pushing for it at all, Velvet let Fate take her time. She let her take all the time in the world… to tell her the secret she's kept to herself.

In that moment of bonding and understanding, Fate finally clarified what she's been hiding. And why she was hiding it from her.

She wanted them to trust one another, to have their own stronger relationship because of it. They were best friends after all. She didn't want to lose Velvet after they both eventually graduate.

She couldn't lose someone she grew so close to.

That night was when Velvet's mindset began to change. Her reclusiveness vanished, completely wiped away in those very moments. The emptiness that followed her wherever she went disappeared in the same instance, being replaced with the compassion her friend was so willing to share with her.

Her once empty heart had suddenly become so full of kindness and understanding… that she suddenly realized just how much she actually cared about the girl she called her roommate.

How much… she wanted to care for her even more. And, how much affection she wanted in return.

The affection she's been deprived of her entire life.

Her anxiety, the thing that's been plaguing her for so long, quickly dissipated into self-confidence. Something she had always lacked in her life. And, for better or for worse, it was in that moment that she realized she had to say it.

She… needed to tell Fate about her feelings. She didn't want them to be separated either, she didn't want to forget about someone who had played such a large role in her sad excuse for a life.

And… she did.

She told her. The secret that was kept from her hadn't hurt her, no. It had only made her feelings stronger. When Fate opened up to her, it only extended and strengthened the bond that they shared.

She was happy. For one of the first, genuine times in her life, she could admit that… she was happy.

Happier than she's ever been at any other point in her existence. So, she didn't hold back when she told Fate about the feelings she kept to herself for far too long.

The new feeling of love that found its way into her heart.

Her response?

Well, it all resulted in the happiest night of her life.

Fate had already known. She knew… the entire time.

Fate had been waiting for her to finally accept her developing feelings. It wasn't something she wanted to push or draw out. She patiently waited for Velvet to work up the courage to finally make her affections known. And when the rabbit-faunus found out about this, and the feelings Fate had also been hiding from her, she didn't know how to respond.

Fate held back her own feelings… because she was afraid that they would push Velvet further away. The very same reason why she held back her secret for so long.

Velvet drew blank after blank, but no real thoughts really developed.

Thankfully, Fate knew how to solve that issue for the girl.

The reason why that night was the happiest night of her life? Why was she so fond of that memory? Velvet shared her first kiss with the person she loved that evening.

And ever since then, they've been together.

Just the three of them.

"You always have, and it means so much to me that you'll always keep being there by my side with it all." Velvet said with a small smile. She stepped even closer to the girl next to her, close enough to brush her arm against her girlfriend's before Velvet gently rested her head on Fate's shoulder.

"Hey, we'll always be here for you. No matter what." Fate returned the girl's smile with her own.

Velvet lightly hummed for a few moments, just taking in the comfort she found in how close the girl she loved was to her. A few moments later, though, they reached a crosswalk and waited for the passing cars to stop, "So, where does Destiny want to go? You already took me shopping and had me try on a bunch of clothes, so it's her turn now to pick."

"I couldn't ask for a better gift, Velvs." Fate said with a playful poke to Velvet's nose, which brought her blush to a whole new level. Some of the clothes Fate had her try were… well, to Fate's liking in every way. It spanned from the cute to the skimpy, and everything in between, "Now, let's see…"

Fate's shining crimson eyes looked up in thought as the cars passed them by.

It was now that Velvet had a moment to really take in her girlfriend again. The girl at her side wore an outfit similar to that worn by people who were fans of punk rock. A torn up black shirt hugged her form alluringly, and at its front was a simply designed skull. A few belts hung at different lengths from her waist, all of which had small spikes circling around them.

Her toned legs were topped with short-shorts, and contrary to Velvet's own fashion, showed off her smooth and pale thighs and everything beneath them. Lastly, Fate's feet were adorned with her own set of boots, these ones taking on the colors of black and red.

Above her pale complexion and attractive face, which was still turned slightly upward in thought, was a beautiful display of flowing crimson hair. Then, finally, Velvet's brown eyes traced further upward to notice the lightly twitching red wolf ears atop Fate's head.

Two of the cutest things in the world to her, personally.

"She says she'd love to just have a dinner with her adorable and sexy bunny as her date." Fate finally said, smiling playfully as the cars before they finally came to a stop.

"You just tacked on those last few comments, didn't you?" Velvet giggled slightly with a knowing smirk, but the unavoidable blush still rose in her cheeks yet again.

Fate just shrugged and tilted her head, "I bet you she _wanted_ to say it, so I just said it for her."

"Your teasing never ceases to amaze me." Velvet said in her own playful banter, "Even your own sister can't escape your personality."

The two girls continued their original path, crossing the street with ease before moving onward, "A bookworm like her deserves some teasing every now and then. But, with you…" Fate leaned in closely to Velvet's face, brushing the tip of her nose across her girlfriend's with a Cheshire grin residing along her lips, "I can always elicit a cute blush from."

Velvet's rabbit ears noticeably fluttered as her face dipped further into the red, and as per usual with this close of proximity, her heart skipped a beat and caused a shaky hot breath to escape her lips, "I-I don't think you can blame me for that one, though… you're just too much sometimes…"

"I know." Fate's eyes twinkled with mischief as the two of them came to a slow stop at a nearby empty alleyway. Velvet took notice to the fact that Fate's face had yet to leave the vicinity of her own. She seemed content at staying that close to her, "One goodbye kiss before I go?"

Fate's question left Velvet both breathless and without an answer. Her face was steadily rising in heat, which was an answer on its own. But… Fate waited. Her crimson eyes still stared deeply into her own chocolate irises.

Velvet's voice wasn't working, only a meek and small mewl left her throat before she bit her bottom lip. Then finally, with a tepid nod, she let Fate lean in and capture her lips in the soft embrace of a sweet kiss.

Her eyes closed as her breath locked itself in her throat, but she didn't care. She tilted her head ever so slightly in the opposite direction Fate took, and settled into the affectionate action. Her world suddenly became a mixture of bliss and blurs, not caring about her surroundings now as she let herself melt into the kiss of her girlfriend.

The two of them stood in their affectionate and closely intermingling stance just within the opening of the alley, enough so to keep away from prying eyes of anyone who really cared to take an interest in them. And, as the two shared their single kiss, Velvet felt Fate's hands entwine with both of her own.

With eyes closed and heart rate flaring, she didn't notice Fate's hair begin to slowly darken. Its crimson color soon blackened, becoming a shimmering new color of raven locks. The red fur of Fate's wolf ears shifted into pristine ebony, and as the colors trailed down to the ends of her hair…

Her clothes began to change in shape, appearance, and color as well.

The once punk rock shirt reformed itself into a white button down shirt, beneath that formed a black long-sleeved shirt. Faded purple shoulder covers became apparent into the fabric of her new clothes, and a skirt of matching color replaced the short-shorts Fate had been wearing before.

Its fabric glowed slightly as it adorned itself with a white trim, and behind it rendered in a faded purple ribbon tied into a bow that resided at her back. Its ends trailed down and hung behind her thighs, which were now covered by black leggings and led down into black, short-heeled, boots. Then, finally, within the midnight black locks of her hair appeared a deep magenta ribbon. It roped itself through her hair in the final moments of Fate's transformation, leaving one last detail to be revealed.

The girl locked in the kiss with Velvet soon took a breath a leaned back, a small smile adorning her lips with her own blush now heating her pale cheeks.

It wasn't long before Velvet finally took a slow breath through her nose and opened her eyes, meeting the new gaze of lilac irises…

And the face of Fate's deepest secret.

The very secret that Fate kept from her, and the world, for so long.

"I can feel Fate fist-pumping with how smoothly she timed that transition." The raven haired girl spoke lightly as she shook her hair and put on a pair of red-rimmed glasses, her voice taking an edge of humor with it.

Velvet could only smile in response to that and squeezed the hands that were still nestled in her own, "I won't lie… that was timed _very_ well."

"I'll give her that one…" The girl responded with a glance to the side, "So, there's a café around the corner and down the block. I figured we could grab a bite there on our little date to celebrate mine and my sister's shared birthday."

"Sure, we can do that." Velvet replied, "Don't forget, though, Destiny. I still have that dinner that I want to make for you once we get back to the apartment."

Destiny's eyes lit up for a moment and her gaze quickly found its way back to Velvet, "I know, and I can't wait to eat your cooking again. You have quite the talent for it."

Velvet's prideful smile took over the blush that had been adorning her cheeks for so long, replacing the major one from before with one of a much lighter shade of pink, "Thanks, that's something I like to pride myself on."

With how much time she had to herself, she had plenty of experience in dabbling with the culinary arts. It was also one of the paths she took in her college career alongside her photography courses.

"Let's go, then." Destiny said, taking up one of Velvet's hands and slipping the other out of her grasp, "Before people start staring."

"T-their already staring…" Velvet muttered as she kept her eyes low.

"Then ignore them." Destiny smiled and looked back at her girlfriend, pulling her to her side once again and walking with her.

The two of them made their way around the bend and found their way to the café Destiny had mentioned. It was tall, much taller than the ordinary coffee shop, and with an inventory to match. A large sign above prominently displayed the name of the establishment in white and brown text.

"Coco's Café." Velvet read it off before turning her gaze back to Destiny, "I didn't know you knew about this place."

"Of course I did. Its growing popularity was hard to miss."

The couple opened the glass doors at the entry and stepped inside, marveling at the surprising amount of people scattered across the tables of the first floor alone.

A new, slightly accented, voice filled the air as the shop's owner called into the back room, "Hey, Fox! Mind going out to the back and grabbing more coffee beans? We're running low!"

Despite a number of people already mingling, a cacophony of voices mixing into the atmosphere of the café now, the line to the counter was actually fairly short.

The two hopped in line behind a teen with white hair and blue eyes. He was currently ordering himself a hot cup of green tea and a graham cracker inspired slice of cake.

"There we go, enjoy!" The young woman behind the counter said confidently, sliding both savory treats across the glass countertop and to the teen, "What was your name again?"

The teen picked up his order and turned to the side, "Just passing through. I heard this place was highly ranked, so I figured I'd swing by and try it out."

"Oh?" The tip of a dark brown beret was slightly lowered as the young woman, Velvet assumed to be the owner, pulled her wire-rimmed aviator glasses down a bit to peer over at the teen walking away, "Well, in that case, enjoy your meal cutie. And spread the word about my café! I can always use more customers like you."

"Sure thing." The teen replied over his shoulder as he passed by both Velvet and Destiny, then disappeared out the door.

"Travelers, huh? This place has really branched out to be pulling in people from outside the city." Destiny commented as she moved forward, ushering Velvet to follow.

The two of them came face to face with the owner of the café and watched as she readjusted her glasses and smiled at them, "You two are new as well. Welcome to my café! The name's Coco Adel, what can I do to make your day better?"

Coco shifted her weight and placed one of her hands on her hips, displaying an air of confidence and pride that no ordinary person can show off so easily.

"Well, since we're new. We don't really know what to order yet. Do you have any suggestions?" Destiny asked, turning her gaze up to look at the assorted menu above.

"Suggestions? They're all good. How about you give me your favorite sweets and I'll give you something that incorporates it." Coco said with such fluidity, that it seemed like she's done this countless times before.

Destiny glanced to her side and noticed Velvet's slightly averted gaze, so she decided to order everything herself, "In that case, how about we share a carrot cake and get ourselves two chocolate milkshakes?"

"Done, I can do that. You'll get the best carrot cake and your drinks at a discount since this is your first purchase here." Coco said with a friendly smile.

"Really? Not a lot of people do that." Destiny replied, noticing the odd marketing decision that Coco seemed content on making.

"I'm not like most people. Besides, I get to serve two pretty girls out on a date. One of which…" Coco leaned slightly to the side, drawing in Velvet's glance inadvertently as she realized she was becoming the new center of attention, "Is quite shy. I haven't even heard her speak yet."

Velvet's eyes widened slightly and her gaze dipped, "S-sorry, I didn't mean to seem rude by not talking."

Coco suddenly smirked and stood straight again, "Don't fret at all about it. You have a lovely voice, and I'm glad you shared it with me."

The simple kindness and pleasantry that Coco was exuding were amazing. Velvet wasn't even sure if her shyness was even there anymore after the sweet smile she received from the shop's owner.

"Anyway, love, I hope you enjoy your cake with your beautiful girlfriend." Coco's own voice drifted through Velvet's rabbit ears and she couldn't help but nod and smile her own thanks.

"Thanks, I will."

"Good." Coco moved over to the cash register and quickly rang it out with an experienced hand, "What are your names? If you don't mind me asking."

"Velvet." Surprisingly, Velvet was becoming more and more open with the café owner. Enough so that she wasn't even hesitating with her words now.

Something Destiny didn't miss and was very proud of for a social development. Velvet had been living with Fate for years now, so she must have developed a growing immunity to teasing in general. Which helped explain why Velvet wasn't exactly reacting as shyly or timidly as she used to when Fate first started teasing her.

She was taking this remarkably well.

"Velvet, huh? That matches your velvety accent quite nicely. And you?" Coco turned her gaze to the black-haired girl at Velvet's side, giving her a curious glance.

"Destiny." Not wanting to step in and stop the freely speaking Velvet, she kept her answer short and simple.

"Lovely names," Coco said with a smile.

"Why do you ask for them, might I ask?" Velvet questioned, tilting her head in mild curiosity.

"The answer to that's pretty simple." With one more definitive tap, Coco finished putting up the information on her cash register and turned to her customers, "I never forget my customers' faces. So, I need a name to match them to."

The good food wasn't the only thing going for this place, it seemed. In the end, the owner's almost exhilarating and friendly demeanor was enough to draw people in. She was kind, open, and above even those two highly valued qualities, she remembered your name and face.

Making every other outing to this café _that_ much sweeter and familiar.

It made you want to come back.

A feeling Velvet was quickly realizing was starting to become her main thought. She… wanted to come back here more often. The atmosphere was almost intoxicating, but… in that good way. Like, the comfort you find in the warm blanket of your bed in the early hours of a waking morning.

You just don't want it to go away.

A small smile soon crossed Velvet's lips, something both Coco and Destiny caught as quickly as it appeared, "Thank you."

"No problem, honey. Your food should be ready in no time. And for half the price."

"No." Velvet suddenly said, bringing Coco's attention back to her, "Well, I'm thankful for that. But… for being so friendly as well."

Coco gave a short roll of the eyes as she placed a hand on her hip again, "What's a café keeper for if it's not a friendly face and a lovable personality."

She made it sound so obvious, that it was almost insane to think that anything other than friendliness should ever take residence in the heart of any other café shop.

The statement actually brought a small giggle out of Velvet, "Alright, fair enough."

Destiny could only smile at Velvet's interactions, squeezing her girlfriend's hand supportively as she turned her own attention to Coco now, "I must thank you as well. You really did make our day much better."

"That's what I do, and I'm happy to do it," Coco replied happily.

In the next few seconds, Velvet and Destiny paid for their sweets. Half the price was a great discount, and they further thanked the woman behind the counter for such a delicious deal. Before long, they found themselves up the nearby stairs and climbed their way to the open rooftop seating.

It was a beautiful day, and the white tablecloths across the less crowded eating area up here were rather tempting to sit at. And, with the amazing view and subtle breeze, it made their experience somewhat of a relaxing one.

Cocoa colored chairs with golden metal structures made up the seating of the tables, and at the center of each circular surface was a large brown umbrella. Naturally, each one was open and provided an ideal amount of shade.

Some were closed however at a few of the surrounding tables where other customers resided, suggesting the pleasantry of the warm sun as an option as well.

The two decided on a table near the edge and closed the umbrella there, taking their seats moments later.

Then, as Velvet had the first taste of their carrot cake, she noticed the almost prideful stare Destiny was directing at her. It brought about a slowly rising blush from the constant attention, causing Velvet to shyly take a sip out of her milkshake just to distract her from the heat building in her cheeks.

Maybe even cool it down.

"W-what?" Velvet asked, looking up timidly at the wolf-faunus across from her.

"I'm just… really proud of you, is all. You held your own in that conversation amazingly well." Destiny finally said, placing her chin in her palm as she tilted her gaze.

"She was really easy to talk to. I was surprised too. It just felt so comfortable to have a conversation with her." Velvet tried to explain, though, something like this was easier felt than defined.

"I noticed." Destiny said with a growing smile.

The blush adorning Velvet's cheeks jumped up by a few intervals and her ears started to fold slightly in embarrassment, "Y-your still staring at me."

"And what's wrong with that?"

Velvet was about to say more but froze when Destiny's free hand reached across the table and lightly made contact with one of her rabbit ears. The light touch from the delicate fingers was enough to elicit a slight pleasant shiver out of Velvet, bringing a wider smile to Destiny's features.

"You're just too cute, that's why. Now, how about we enjoy this little treat and spend the rest of our evening together back at home." Destiny pulled her hand back and picked up her fork now, deciding to try a bite of the carrot cake they had ordered.

To no one's surprise, it was amazing.

Thirty minutes to an hour went by. And as they were finishing off their milkshakes, the sun sank into the horizon and bathed the sky in a glow or orange and yellow. Bright, beautiful colors filled the air as the two decided to stay and watch the sunset disappear over the mountains in the distance.

Their little outing ended on a pleasantly high note, and on their way back to the apartment, they walked hand in hand once again.

This was Fate's and Destiny's birthday, after all. Velvet didn't want to miss nor hold back for a single moment of it.

Before long, the two made it back to their apartment building and ascended up to the highest floor. Due to their combined paychecks and Destiny's own rather large inheritance from her uncle, the two lived on the uppermost level and in the building's highest quality penthouse.

The day was growing late, the sun had already set, so there was only one thing left to do. In Velvet's mind, at least. Fate was constantly making some unwarranted comments about what they _should_ do that night through Destiny's own mind.

Things that consistently brought a bright blush to Destiny's cheeks. There was no way she was relaying those to Velvet…

"What's with the blush?" Velvet asked, monitoring the pan she had searing on the stove with a wonderfully smelling sauté of vegetables sizzling.

"N-nothing! Please don't ask…" Destiny trailed off, trying to shake both the contents of her mind and blush from her head.

Velvet glanced at Destiny in confusion for a few moments, before turning back to the food she was preparing, "Alright, I won't."

Destiny subtly let out a relieved breath, only to hold it halfway through in order to keep Fate from switching her out and taking over the conversation. She had agreed to switch out halfway through dinner, that way they could both enjoy the birthday meal.

She, however, didn't want Fate pushing anything lewd onto Velvet at the moment.

At the very least, not before dinner.

Velvet, with her hair tied up into a tight ponytail, finished sautéing the vegetables before checking the timer on what was in the oven. She timed both processes to finish at around the same time. To her plans, the rice in their pressure cooker also popped as a small opening began releasing its built up compression.

Everything was finishing up quite nicely.

Within the next few minutes, she slipped on the flower designed oven mitts and knelt down, readjusting the timer for their main course a few times in order to let it reach the perfect state she was striving for. With that finishing up now as well, she opened the oven and pulled out a savory and sizzling tray of garlic bread.

"Looks amazing, as always." Destiny commented from the side, her mouth beginning to water from the mere sight of the savory side dish.

Velvet smiled to herself as she placed the tray onto the free space atop the oven and began plating their meals. Soon enough, two plates of neatly arranged and nicely proportioned dishes were carried over to their window-side dining table.

An intricate and thin vase of two roses sat at its center. Its solid bottom rested on a soft red tablecloth and was subtly illuminated by the luminous glow of their shattered moon. Along the wall the table was positioned near was an expansion of large windows, giving them an excellent view of the cityscape below and the intricate lights of civilization in its finest.

"Here you go." Velvet said quietly, placing Destiny's meal in front of her on the small table before placing her own at the placement of her own seat across from her. Lastly, she placed a full garden salad in between them. Its leaves and dressing were neatly and evenly tossed, allowing the varying and vast amount of healthy ingredients within it to be lightly flavored.

"Are those from your garden?" Destiny asked, glancing toward their balcony for a moment.

"Plucked and fresh as of this morning, yeah." Velvet replied with a prideful smile.

"It looks perfect." Destiny said, holding herself back from stealing an early bite from the wonderful meal placed oh so close to her hungry soul.

"Only the best for you on your birthday."

Destiny lightly hummed before fixing her glasses on the bridge of her nose, "I was also complementing all your other meals too. They're all perfect, and taste just as excellent."

The compliment brought a light blush to Velvet's cheeks as she sat herself down, her apron discarded now that dinner was done and used pans were soaking, "Thanks."

"And, to make this meal even _more_ perfect…" Destiny tacked on, before reaching down beneath the table cloth and drawing out a closed bottle of wine, "We might as well have a few glasses of wine to go with it."

"I guess the sweetness _would_ compliment the meal well." Velvet said.

"The atmosphere, too. It feels rather romantic, you know." Destiny returned as she poured Velvet half a glass first, before pouring her own.

"Isn't it supposed to?"

"Yes, and I love everything about it." The raven-haired girl said with a smile.

Velvet let out a small breath and finally gave a subtle, but relieved, smile, "I'm glad. You only asked to spend your day with me as the gift you wanted. So, I was hoping to give you something special at the end of it."

"It's very special, thank you." Destiny said with a quickly growing blush, the result of Fate outright calling out every implication that could've been made from Velvet's comment.

"You know, you two are always telling me how cute my blush is…" Velvet began after a short sip of her wine, "But, you are also unbelievably adorable whenever you blush."

Destiny's wolf ears perked up for a moment as her blush deepened, "Was that a tease, coming from you?"

"Mhmm." Velvet hummed in response as she moved the roses to the side, wanting to take in the full image of a blushing Destiny while it lasted, "There, now I can see your face when you try it all."

Destiny hummed in her own response as she picked up her fork delicately, "Well… I already know it'll taste amazing."

Velvet simply waited, watching Destiny slowly take a bite-sized assortment of the rice and flavorful vegetables. A light string of steam swirled off of the small portion she was about to eat, and she watched as Destiny took her first bite.

Immense satisfaction was apparent, and the very first reaction to cross Destiny's face. It was quickly followed by a look of pure bliss before Destiny closed her eyes and took a deep breath, reveling in the explosion of flavors she just experienced.

Her face even dipped further into the red, before her lilac eyes opened and she let out a light breath, "L-like I thought. It tastes amazing."

Velvet gave another simple hum as she smiled and took her own bite.

"Fate wants to taste it too, so I'll let her switch out a little early." Destiny said, causing Velvet to give a slight nod of understanding as Destiny took off her red-rimmed glasses and pocketed them. Her raven hair then transitioned into red once again, the transition that happened before now in reverse as her entire attire also changed back to Fate's own clothes.

Before long, Fate opened up her crimson red eyes as she eyed the meal in front of her with an unnatural hunger in her gaze, "Wow… Now I get to see why Destiny had a little foodgasm."

Velvet's cheeks quickly heated up at Fate's choice of words as the red-head took her own first bite, smiling in sweet bliss at the flavors dancing across her taste buds before looking across the table at Velvet, "I didn't know a girl could react this way to something as simple as food."

"I-I'm sure you're just… overreacting." Velvet spoke with a rather embarrassed smile.

"Come on, Velvs. Would I lie to you about pleasure?"

"N-no, but it's still a little much."

"I think I was pretty lighthearted with my words."

Velvet bit her lip and looked away slightly, maybe she should've held back a little with the flavors. When she turned her gaze back, she watched Fate take a sip from her wine glass before giving her a sweet smile.

"If only you could react the same way with your own cooking. I'd really love to see that."

One of Velvet's ears flicked suddenly as her blush deepened, "I'm the cook, Fate. I get used to the smell of the food as I make it, so I can't taste the same _new_ experience you do when eating it later." She was already used to the taste anyway from simply being around the tasteful smell for so long.

Eating food wasn't always just a test of one of the five senses after all. Sight and smell were a huge part of it alongside the actual taste.

"Then, how about this. _I_ get to cook you a wonderful meal on your birthday." Fate said with a teasing smile.

"A-are you sure? You haven't really cooked much." Velvet said.

"That's because I just love eating your food. But, what makes you think that I can't cook?"

"I-I don't, I just haven't seen you do it very often."

"Well," Fate punctuated her sentence with a sip of wine before letting her smirk widen, "I happen to be quite a good cook as well. And, I shall make it my goal to give you a foodgasm." She swirled the red liquid in her glass for a few moments before that smirk took a turn for the devious, "Among other things."

Velvet's blush skyrocketed and burned all the brighter, forcing a small squeak out of her. Something Fate was relishing in and fully enjoying.

"And _that's_ why I love teasing you so much." Fate said with an affectionate but amused laugh, "Your reactions are just too cute. It just makes me want to cuddle with you at night and maybe even do a few naughty things."

" _F-fate!_ " Velvet's blush brightened even more as she adverted her gaze entirely, staring out the window with an indescribably embarrassed glance.

"What, I can't help myself with how you're reacting right now." Fate placed her excuse on the table, basking in the pure adorableness of her girlfriend.

Slowly, Velvet turned her gaze back. Her shaky breaths were slowing down once again, though the blush remained in its entirety across her cheeks. She looked rather flushed, but a small amount of relief was passing through her as she chased off some of her own embarrassment, "S-so it was all just teasing? Y-you weren't being serious?"

Fate could only smirk at Velvet's attempt to find some safer grounds in any of this. Nope, she owned the conversation now, "Not in the slightest."

That infamous Cheshire grin crossed Fate's lips as she continued delving into her wondrous meal. Her final request for her birthday was something only Velvet could give, but of course, she _was_ teasing a bit with her comments.

Fate would never do anything so invasive.

At least…

Not unless Velvet wants her to.

Velvet quietly turned back to her meal, trying to ignore Fate's grin and finish the food she had prepared for the both of them. Pretty soon, Fate relented slightly from the overall teasing and the two shared their romantic meal together.

When that came to its end, Velvet stood up and reached for Fate's empty plate, only for the red-head to pick it up instead and stand as well.

"Alright, I know this is my birthday but I won't sit idly by while _you_ wash all the dishes. So, we'll both do it tonight." Fate reasoned with a genuine smile.

Velvet had an inner moment of relief, but she was completely willing to do all the dishes tonight. This was Fate's birthday after all, "If you insist, then we'll wash the dishes together. But this is your birthday, are you sure?"

"I'm more than sure, now come on." Fate picked up her glass and utensils then made her way into the open kitchen.

Velvet soon followed, and after a few minutes, which would've taken half an hour if it had just been Velvet, all the dishes sat glimmering in their respective places as Fate stood back with a soft clap of the hands, "There, see? Much faster."

"Y-yeah, it was pretty quick." Velvet nodded, part of her wondering if Fate had any ulterior motives.

She always had to be careful of tha-

Velvet suddenly felt Fate's arms sweep beneath her, and her sense of balance was suddenly lost as her girlfriend picked her up with ease. Immediately, a blush rose in her cheeks as she struggled for a moment from the sudden loss of contact with the ground.

That minor struggling quickly stopped though when she looked up to Fate's amused smile and felt Fate's solid hold beneath her knees and behind her back.

She was being carried bridal style, for some reason.

"W-what are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm carrying you."

"C-carrying me where?"

Fate turned on her heel and started heading in a familiar direction, "To the bedroom. Where else, silly?"

Velvet was starting to wonder why, only for her mind to return to the conversation they had just shared during dinner, "T-to sleep?"

"Destiny wanted one more gift from you before the night was over." Fate said with a teasing grin, "I can't believe my baby sister is growing up so fast!"

The way Fate singsonged her comment only caused Velvet to blush even more, her gaze now fixed on the doorway into their bedroom. However, Fate soon slowed to a stop and caused Velvet to turn her gaze back upward, watching as Fate's hair once again transitioned into Destiny's.

Pretty soon, Destiny was the one that was holding Velvet, and the rabbit-faunus softly nudged away from the raven haired girl in an effort to be lowered to the floor, "Y-you can put me down now. I-I know that Fate was just teasing again."

Unexpectedly, though, Velvet soon noticed a slight blush on Destiny's face. And the hold she had on her didn't diminish in the slightest.

That… was that a blush?

"D-destiny?"

Velvet's question was met with an apprehensive silence and a hesitant glance away. Before she could speak up again, though, Destiny leaned down and brushed her cheek with Velvet's own.

The small rabbit-faunus was quickly heating up again in terms of her blush and what to expect. Then, as she started to feel the hot breath of Destiny ever so gently upon her human ear, she finally got a response.

"A-actually," Destiny whispered, "She wasn't teasing this time."

Velvet only had time for her eyes to widen and ears to unwillingly stiffen and straighten before Destiny carried the small girl in her arms into their shared bedroom.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

 **I do not own Velvet, Coco, the very slightly mentioned Fox, or any of the potential rwby-verse associations. I also do not own the hidden cameo within this story either.**

 **This little one-shot between Velvet and a friend's OC is for the special case of their birthday. So, yeah. They requested the pairing, which is pretty adorable.**

 **Happy birthday, demonic.**

 **XP**

 **PS: Demonic has told me that they'll be taking over this one-shot (gift) and continuing it on their own account. So, it'll actually have a progressive story to it if you're interested in checking that out. It'll be up alongside their main story. You can check that out if you want to as well.**


End file.
